These Words I Cannot Utter
by dancing for bibble
Summary: For the past week Emma has been acting strangely, and Regina intends to find out why. When she discovers the truth, will their love be strong enough to keep them together? SwanQueen


**A/N: This is going to be a two-shot. Let me know what you think, and as per usual, I own nothing. **

**These Words I Cannot Utter**

Regina Mills liked to believe that she knew Emma Swan better than any other acquaintance the blonde woman had, including her idiotic parents. After all, they had been enemies for quite some time, which slowly turned into a sort of friendship, and finally to the place they were now; lovers, partners, equals. She knew the Sheriff's various moods, which seemed to range from childish glee to the moodiness of a child that failed to get her way. She _knew_ her, or at least she thought she did. As of late, Emma had been acting differently, and Regina for the life of her couldn't explain why. As she stared at the clock that blinked the early morning time at her mockingly, she recounted the events that caused her current state of confusion and worry.

Emma Swan was a fiercely independent woman, who liked to keep people at a distance; that was, the Emma of _before_ did that. The Emma of now shared everything with her partner, from makeup to clothing (not that Regina would wear anything that blonde owned, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless), to use of her computer and cellphone. It was the latter item that had almost caused a huge blowout between the two women earlier in the week.

Emma was being particularly clingy with her phone lately, always keeping it on her person at all times, checking it nearly every five minutes. When Regina noticed this odd behavior, she decided to investigate by asking Emma to use her phone to see how the blonde would react. The response was immediate; rapid stuttering and nonsensical reasons as to why Regina couldn't use it. Upon later inspection while Emma was taking a shower, Regina found that her phone now had a password to keep all intruders out. Emma was hiding something, and Regina intended to find out what.

The second thing that caused Regina's sleeplessness was their lack of Thursday night together. It was their night to share as a couple, doing the things that couples do. Regina didn't have to worry about her mayoral duties, and Emma could be at home with her girlfriend rather than out on patrol. As Regina entered the living room to set up a movie for them to watch, Emma came thundering down the stairs, a surprised look on her face.

"What are you—oh, crap." As realization took hold of her, her expression changed to one of regret.

"You mean why am I bothering to set up for our usual Thursday nights together? I'm not sure, Miss Swan, why on earth would I be doing such a thing?"

At this point Emma at least at the decency to look down in shame.

"I forgot to tell you that I wouldn't be home tonight. There are, uh, things that I have to take care of, and you know, uh stuff. That I need to do."

Regina stared hard at the blonde and finally looked her up and down, surprise hitting her like a ton of bricks. Emma looked nice. Really nice. Gone was the horrible leather jacket and skinny jeans, changed in favor of a crisp button down top and nice pair of slacks. Regina took a step closer, noting the scent of a new perfume.

When she spoke, she allowed the venom to coat every word thickly.

"Fine. You go have your night out, Sheriff, but when you return, make sure to avoid the bedroom. The couch is your best friend tonight."

Regina watched as Emma swallowed hard, grabbed her jacket, and fled the scene. When the door slammed shut, Regina allowed herself the deep breath that she had been holding onto for dear life.

The third and final discovery was the one that finally made Regina break down and confront the last person on earth she wanted to speak to.

Mary Margaret, Snow White, whatever the hell she was going by these days, was currently sitting in Granny's diner, a book in hand. When it was suddenly ripped away from her, she let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Regina? What—"

Regina snarled and put her hands down on the table.

"No. No pleasantries, no idle chit chat. I want to know everything, right now."

Snow White stared in shock, wondering how her lovely morning had just went from perfect to downright awful.

"Regina, I'm not sure what you're talking about. Are you—"

The next words were yelled in anger, gaining the attention of the few customers seated at the counter.

"Your daughter, you idiot! There's something wrong with her."

A look of panic crossed the fair woman's face.

"Emma? Has she been hurt? Was she in an accident?"

Regina almost bought her act.

"Don't tell me you don't know why she's been acting the way she has. The cellphone, the new clothes, and now this!"

Something small hit Snow in the chest, and bounced to the floor.

"A…credit card? You're angry that Emma has a credit card?"

The nerve of this woman, really.

"Your daughter and I share everything with each other, including our finances, and now I find out that she has a credit card all to herself, and I have no doubt that the bill gets sent to you and your idiot husband. She's keeping things from me, she's sneaking around…"

Snow White looked up into Regina's eyes, noticing a sad vulnerability that wasn't present before. Regina's breath hitched as she attempted to speak again.

"Is-is she chea—"

No. She wouldn't speak the words. She couldn't.

She sent one last glare towards Snow White before rushing out of the diner, and back to the sanctuary of her mansion.

As Regina was walking into the mansion, Emma was on her way out, talking softly on her phone. Luckily for Regina, Emma was so engrossed in her conversation that she failed to see the brunette standing there.

"Yeah, I told you, I've been really careful. She doesn't suspect a thing. I put a lock on the phone in case she gets curious, and I have the credit card hidden from sight. It's perfect. Yeah, and it's all thanks to you. Love you too, okay, see you soon, bye."

As the blonde left the mansion and headed for her car, Regina rushed towards her own, the tears now falling freely. Regardless of how it was going to end, she was going to find out the truth, no matter how much it was going to hurt.


End file.
